Black King: Opening
by Versastyles
Summary: My take on a Self-Insert fanfic with some new twists and turns. Please Enjoy. Versastyles
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers. I took a long hiatus from my other stories to bring you this piece of fanfiction and I hope you will enjoy it. I have written a good part of the story already so updates will be weekly. The cover was made by an awesome friend of mine who is also my beta for this story. Special thanks to her! Without further ado I present you with the first of three arcs: Opening/Eröffnung

You know the days when the forecast tells you it will be the sunniest day in a long time and then you wake up to a tempest where lightning paints the sky and deafens you after you just make one step out of your door. Well it is a day like this in the year of 2013 where I had to go by train to my university to give in an assignment. Oh joy, one and a half hour of riding the train just to give in a paper. Sighing and finally accepting my fate I made my way to our local train station in this shitty storm. Needless to mention that I was soaked to my bones but never mind, such is life. By the way my name is Erik Black, 21 years old, 1,80 meters in height, with light brown hair and eyes a mixture of green and blue. I am currently sitting in a wagon watching the raindrops lashing against the window. _Kind of depressing._ In the same moment this thought was running through my mind an arc of lightning hit the rail and white-blue light was washing over the coach. My eyes went wide in shock. _What the …. _Before I could end this thought another lightning hit the train and in the next moment my world went haywire. My body was thrown around and before I could realise what happened my world ended in a white light.

Before I even opened my eyes again a sickening stench attacked my olfactory sense and I had to pull myself together not to empty the contains of my stomach. I did not find myself as expected inside a train wrack but inside a dumpster. _That cannot be heaven, can it?_ As soon as I tried to pull myself out of this overdimensioned trashcan my whole body started to ache.

"Definitely not heaven!", I groaned out while clenching my eyes shut and letting myself fall back into the dumpster. It took about an hour until I was able to move a muscle without feeling any pain and getting myself on my feet. A quick roundabout look for a better orientation told me that I was in a side-alley and a dark one at that. Therefore I hastened my steps towards the noise of people coming from nearby. Lo and behold I made contact with humanity again, but something was most certainly amiss. The people did not wear any clothing I was familiar with and everyone was talking English. _Last time I checked I was in Austria. So why the frigging hell is everyone speaking English. _Trying my luck I asked the first random dude coming across my line of sight: "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber wo bin ich hier?" He only gave me a blank stare before he shook his head and answered my question.

"German? Really? This language went extinct a century ago. If I didn't have my omni-tool at hand I wouldn't even understand you." Now it was my turn to give him a blank expression as a million things were running through my mind. _German extinct? Over a century ago? OMNI-TOOL!? God, please don't tell me…?_

"Sorry, I am kind of into dead languages." I tried to cover for myself as my hand was nervously scratching the back of my head. "But please, can you tell me where I am and what year it is? I went drinking last night and woke up in a dumpster and now I cannot even remember the simplest things."

"If it is that bad you must have had the night of your life. At least you are looking like it."

"Thanks. I really needed that."

"Hey man, no need for sarcasm. Well back to your questions. We are on Earth and this is London the most awesome city in the Sol-system. Oh and it is the year 2180. Satisfied?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem and take care of yourself. There are a lot of robberies around here. It is all over the news, although I don't think that you would be a primary target but you can never be too sure."

I just nodded before the sight of a person with a blue complexion and tentacle-fringe-thingies as hair gave me the rest. Not a second later I sunk to my knees clutching my head in between my hands. _It has to be a dream. It has to be._

As the next two days went by, as I was cursing our train service, I was now completely and without a doubt sure that this was definitely not a dream. I am in Mass Effect. Three years before shit hits the fan. I have no family, friends, home, money, something to eat or drink. To sum it all up, I am fucked, royally and utterly fucked. And since Murphy's law seems to work in this dimension as good as it does in ours I was little to none surprised as a tank of a man knocked me out in the alley while I was thinking about what I should do from now on.

What did surprise me though was that I did not wake up in the alley again but this time in a storage room. I was not roped to a chair or anything so I was able to look around only to realise that there was nothing to look at.

"Ok, this cannot get any worse."

"Believe me, it can."

My body turned around at a neck break speed, only to see the smug smile on the face of a middle-aged man who was standing in the door to this room.

"My name is Sean Jäger and one of my employees picked your sorry self from the streets and put you under my care."

"Abducted would be the better way to describe this."

"Is that the way to talk to the man who gave you a roof over your head?"

"Tch. Fine, go on."

"As I told you one of my employees brought you here and put you under my care but this hospitality doesn't come without a price. You see, I am a provider for several branches of entertainment and competitions and I am always searching for new talents."

"And what if I refuse?"

This certainly did the trick as his eyes widened in disbelieve.

"Refuse? Hmm, you can leave of course but do not expect everything of you to leave."

The grin on his angular face grew even bigger then before.

"So tell me, do you have any kind of talent?"

I had to swallow hard and process everything before I responded.

"Well, I am good at tactics and strategy. It takes only a couple of minutes until I can grasp the concept of nearly anything you throw at me. So if there is anything like chess …"

"Chess, you say? Good, good, meet me in the lounge. One of my employees will show you the way but before we meet do us both a favour and take a shower. New clothes will be provided so you don't have to walk around naked."

Jäger turned around and instead of him a woman was now standing in his place.

"Please follow me." Since I did not really have a choice I followed her.

Half an hour later I found myself again in the company of Sean Jäger. My sight was immediately fixed onto the wooden board which had 8x8 squares on it. 32 squares in white, 32 in black and 16 pieces of each colour on either side.

"Please take a seat."

I wordlessly complied with him and he took the seat opposite of mine.

"Before we start, I want to know who I have the pleasure to play with."

"My name is Black, Erik Black."

"Oh, what a coincidence. So you won't mind me playing white then?"

"No, pick whichever colour you like"

Sean's eyes narrowed instantaneously.

"Well, well, well aren't you a confident one? Lets see if you can hold true to your word, shall we?"

Only fifteen minutes later Sean Jäger suffered a crushing defeat at my hands.

"It seems like you told the truth. You are going to be a valuable asset to me,"

For the next three months I played at almost every underground chess tourney Jäger sent me to and I quickly made a name for myself. It was then on one of the most prestigious ones that I reached the finals. The room was dark and only a single light illuminated the table with the elegant chess board on it. Like many times before I took my seat, waiting for my opponent. It did not take long until he arrived. He was about 50th years old, grey streaks here and there in his hair and his eyes a piercing blue. His image alone was kind of intimidating. The man silently positioned himself on the other chair and as soon as he was seated the announcer proclaimed the final match.

"Today we have the pleasure to behold a match between the uprising star Erik Black and the former champion Marcus Greatfield. In this encounter Black will play white and Greatfield black. Let us watch the battle of these two masterminds for the prize money of 1 000 000 credits.

Me and Marcus shook hands and after that begun the most challenging chess game I have ever played. There was no time limit for this game and we only reached the midgame after five hours. It was at that point that Marcus said something other then "check", actually initiating a conversation.

"Tell me Black, how did a young man like you get involved in this underground business?"

His voice was like the one a grandfather would have. With the softness you would harbour for ones grandchildren but mixed with the authority of age.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I had no other choice. I had nothing and was rotting away in the dark of a side-alley until Jäger `recruited` me."

"Jäger? I know him. He is one lazy bastard who lets other people do the work for his money."

Smiling I replied: "I couldn't find a better way to describe him but as it stands he is my only hope to survive in this world."

After that Greatfield leant the upper part of his body forward and staring deep into my eyes.

"And what if I tell you that you have another option? What if I tell you that you can come with me?"

"I appreciate the thought but I don't think Jäger is so easily dealt with."

My eyes were nervously darting around to register any movement but as it would seem we where still alone. Greatfield let out a heartfelt laughter before he continued.

"And what if I tell you that I am an Admiral working for the Systems Alliance?"

"I wouldn't believe you.", came my sceptical return.

"Good, I didn't expect to convince you so easily. The higher ups have you under surveillance since you achieved your first major victory three months ago and I was told to persuade you to join the Alliance. We definitely can use someone like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am talking about someone who isn't afraid to sacrifice something to attain his goal. Just look at the board. You are planning to sacrifice your queen in order to deal the finishing blow with your knight, am I right?"

"You… You saw through my plan?"

"Kid I am longer in this business than you are alive. Of course I saw through your plan but it takes a lot of conviction to actually pull it off because if it backfires you have lost, with no way to salvage the situation. But never mind that. The question is, are you coming with me or not?"

It did not even take me a second to consider his offer. If I join the Alliance I have a chance to help Shepard if not I can at least prepare earth for the reaper invasion in secret and as a bonus I do not have to fear for the integrity of my body.

"Ok, I am in."

"Good, otherwise I would have to order the commando outside to storm this building and captivate you."

"Come again?"

"You didn't think we would let this chance pass and simply let you walk out of here, do you?"

"Well erm… I… erm…"

"Alpha, Delta and Sigma make your selves ready, we are heading out."

Marcus was tapping his ear while he said that and soon after that he stood up and gestured me to follow. As I was walking behind him the sound of gunshots were resounding in the hallway.

"Seems like our pick-up service met some resistance."

Marcus mentioned as we hastened our steps towards the exit. After we stepped outside there were a lot of dead bodies on the ground but before I could even take all of this in I was shoved into a skycar and brought away from this place. I could only marvel at all the skyscrapers which we passed on our way to wherever we are going.

"So what do you intend to do with me, admiral?"

"You're going to be sent to our headquarters in Copenhagen. There is an academy specifically for tactical warfare nearby where you will commute to. I expect much from you, kid."

I nodded quietly, resigning to my fate that will await me probably the next three years of my life. It was not long until we reached the London Heathrow airport. A lot of aircrafts were in the process of landing or lifting off the ground while hundreds of people were trying to catch their flights. Greatfield, who was standing right beside me, was talking to one of the commando unites which escorted us to the airport before he gifted me with his attention again.

"Our aircraft will be ready in 10 minutes. Do you want anything before we are heading towards our flight?"

Hearing that I looked at him with quizzical eyes.

"Our flight?"

"Of course our flight. I am the headmaster of the Copenhagen academy."

"You are what?"

"I told you that I expect great things from you since I put my hand into the fire to get you under my patronage."

"So, as you said that the Alliance was interested in me…"

"Yes, I pulled some strings to get you into our program since you caught my attention."

"I promise, that I will not disappoint you." _Since there are more lives in the balance than you can imagine. That is my chance. I somehow need to get onboard the Normandy and help Shepard save the universe. I cannot let my knowledge go to waste. Three years from know I have to enter the fray and kick those space-squids into their metaphorical balls._

"Are you ready kid?"

"Yes. Yes I am!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well first off all, I would not have thought that I would get 6 favs and 11 follows for the first chapter. I really surprised. Thank you guys^^. And the three years did not get omitted. There will be flashbacks. **

**Citadel, June 23rd 2183**

Captain Anderson put his face inside his palms after he read the mission report for Feros. Every civilian was killed. The colony was now a ghost town. The council forwarded the report as soon as it arrived and Anderson could not believe what he was reading. He was not even able to process everything since Udina was storming into his room, rage marking his face.

"This is outrageous Anderson. If I knew cutting Shepard loose would have these kinds of repercussions I would have had her restrained before she could even take a step out of the council hall. What was she even thinking? Doesn't she know what a political mess she is producing? We have to …"

Smack. The captain's fist connected hard with his table, thereby interrupting the ambassador's rant.

"I know all that. I have read the report. There is nothing we can do about it other then wait till she comes back to the Citadel."

"Hmm. Wasn't she your protégé? Did you not see what she can do when left alone?"

Anderson suddenly stood up, the chair he was sitting before went flying, this time smacking both of his palms on the table.

"I knew Shepard since her mother left her in my care and I knew that she does everything to get the job done! I am sure there was no other choice otherwise she would have taken it!"

The captain's voice was a mixture of anger, frustration and disbelieve.

"Now you are just reciting her report. Trust me Anderson, she had a choice. Before I was coming here I received a delicate piece of information that the stationed Exo-Geni scientists provided her with a gas that would put everyone influenced by the Thorian out cold without harming them. As it stands she did not use it. If this matter comes to public attention this is going to be a major drawback for us and humanity."

"I know, I know, I know, but what can we do? She is a Spectre now."

"She still serves the Alliance and I might have a solution for our problem. I contacted an old friend of mine. You might know him. Admiral Marcus Greatfield. He immediately sent me a dossier on one of his own protégés, saying that if he is on board of this ship, something like this is not going to happen again."

Anderson's eyebrows rose a bit and still sceptical he asked.

"And who might this person be?"

"His name is Erik Black. Rank: Captain of the Systems Alliance. Age: 24. Specialised in field tactics and strategy."

As soon as Anderson heard this he raised his hand in order to stop Udina in his speech again.

"Hold on! He is a Captain with just 24 years old? How did he do this?"

Udina was not able to suppress his grin as he handed his long-term adversary the data pad in his hand.

"See for your self."

As he took the pad from the ambassador's hand and slowly started to scroll through the dossier, Anderson's eyes grew wider and wider.

"He will be probably arrive at the same time as Shepard does. Let us hope that their collaboration will solve this problem."

Anderson just nodded not really listening to what the ambassador had to say still engrossed with the data pad in his hand. After the telltale whoosh of the door announced Udina's leave the captain muttered to himself: "I hope you can do it, son. I really do."

It was like hell on earth for me while I was watching the news telling me about the Geth assault on Eden Prime, that the councils most trusted Spectre, Saren Arterius, went rouge, that humanity was granted a place in the ranks of the Spectres and that the Colony was for whatever reason abandoned. I was sitting there shell-shocked, knowing what was going to happen but helpless to prevent anything. Each of my requests to join the crew of the Normandy was denied or did not even get through to the authorities. Now lying on my bed in a room I had for my own, at least some service comes with the climbing of the ladder, I was scrolling through the news over and over again on my omni-tool. Frustrated I turned around trying to get some sleep since it was already past 2:00 am in the morning but my wish for rest was all so rudely interrupted as a message from Admiral Greatfield was displayed on my omni-toll.

_Meet me in my office. I got a little surprise for you._

_ADM. Marcus Greatfield_

"Doesn't he know that people are sleeping at this hour?"

Suddenly I received another message from Greatfield.

_You did not sleep, so do not complain and swing your lazy ass into my office. ASAP._

"You got to be kidding me! Do you really have some mics installed, you old fart?"

Shaking my head in disbelieve I made my way towards his office, partly interested why I was called at this ungodly hour. After opening the door to his office, the sight of Marcus, sitting in his big chair drinking an amber liquid out of a crystal glass, greeted me.

"Don't think I didn't hear your comment about me being an old fart."

"Good I intended for you to hear that. Now why did you call me here? I doubt you sent for me to be your drinking buddy? At least I hope so."

"No, not at all. Please Black, take a seat."

The old man gestured me with his head to sit down on the chair on the opposite of his table and I complied with a nod.

"Tell me Black, why do you want to be so desperately on board the Normandy? This week was your 15th request in a month. I am really curious."

I was preparing myself for this moment although I thought it would never come so I just started to chatter away.

"The Normandy is a ship that is second to none. A combined effort of human and turian craftsmanship and a world's first with its new drive-core. Furthermore I heard that the crew got handpicked by the high command itself. It is a dream of mine to work on this amazing vessel with the best men the Alliance has to offer. And as far as I know they still got nobody for tactics and strategy. Something a recon-vessel shouldn't miss."

As I finished my rant I could see in Marcus's eyes that he knew I was lying but nevertheless he seemed to dismiss his thought while shifting in his chair.

"Well, I think I can grant your wish."

My face probably displayed an expression of utter disbelieve because Greatfield just waited for a moment until he continued.

"You see, after the disaster on Feros our command thought it would be in our best interest to send someone and watch over the Normandy so something like this doesn't happen again."

"What exactly happened on Feros? The news didn't cover anything about the reason why the colony was abandoned."

Letting out an audible sigh, before taking a small sip from his liquor, Marcus lent back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"The colony wasn't abandoned since there wasn't even a colony left someone could abandon. The Geth did the destruction, yes, but the commander wiped out what was left of the colonist, stating that their mental degeneration was beyond all salvation."

This one sentence hit me harder then any punch I had ever received and in the time of my training here in Copenhagen I had my fair share of hand to hand combat.

"Shepard did what?!"

"I know what you are thinking right now, but she is a Spectre and therefore if she deemed it necessary to wipe the colony clean we can do nothing about it. But she is still Alliance and we decided to send someone with a higher rank than her to her aid, so things will not go out of hand again and since you so happily applied for the job, it is all yours now. Congratulations!"

"You are kidding me?"

"Not at all."

His smug face was adorned by a mischievous grin.

"Your flight goes in approximately four hours. Hurry and pack your things because the ship isn't going to wait for you."

I immediately stood up and saluted the admiral in front of me.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I will take my leave now, Sir."

"Don't shit with me, you little bastard."

I reciprocated his smile before we shook hands and I took my leave, hurrying back to my room to pack all my stuff and get as fast as I could to the spaceport. In about two days I am going to see the Citadel for the first time and not only the Citadel but the Normandy, its crew, Commander Shepard. I held still in my tacks.

_Commander Shepard, huh. Why did she wipe out the whole colony? Didn't she have the anti-thorian gas grenades from the Exo-Geni scientists? I hope she didn't because if she had them that doesn't bode well for me._

In the entire three years I am here I never searched for any information about her because I wanted to meet her in person and not as a photo attached to a file. Of course I heard some stories from the other cadets, like her being a hero of war after she managed to defend Elysium against the Batarians, but nothing more. Now I was standing in my room packing for my journey to join her and her pursuit of Saren Arterius, the most badass turian in the world before vigilante Garrus joins the fray of course.

As l left the Copenhagen headquarters a skycar was already waiting for me. I stuffed my duffle bag together with myself in the back of the car and told the driver to get me to the spaceport. It did not take long until I arrived at my destination and the call, that the flight to the Citadel can be boarded now, was ringing through the great hall of the port. Soon after I checked in and took my seat, the spaceship started it's ascend towards the sky and into the vastness of our universe.

At the same time at the other side of the Sol-system one Cassandra A. Shepard was furiously walking in circles inside the com-room. Just minutes before she received a message that the Alliance is going to send one of their higher ranked operatives to her aid in order to have a look at her actions.

"The fuck do they think they are. Those assholes have no idea what kind of hell Feros even was. All they can do is to criticize. You can do whatever the fuck you want and they will never be satisfied and now I get some chaperon. I am a fucking Spectre for fucks sake. Doesn't seem like it means shit to them. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Each fuck was accompanied with the punch of an armoured hand against the wall of the room.

"Commander?"

The voice of the Normandy's pilot Jeff "Joker" Moreau resounded in the com-room.

"Not now, Joker. I am kind of busy hitting the shit out of the wall."

Joker responded with a light chuckle before he started to talk again.

"Well, sorry to disturb your happy time, Commander. I just wanted to say that our ETA to the Citadel is about 45 hours."

Cassandra rose on of her well defined eyebrows.

"I hope there is more than that, Joker. Otherwise I will switch the wall for one pilot with Vrolik syndrome."

"Sure, ma'am. Your mother is awaiting a call from you. Shall I patch you through to her?"

Shepard rested her hands on her well formed hips and let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, let's see what she wants."

"Aye aye, Commander. Patching you through."

It did not even take ten seconds until the call connected and the voice of Captain Hannah Shepard could be heard.

"Cass? Is that you honey?"

"Yeah mom, it's me. What do you want from me?"

"I heard about Feros and just wanted to make sure you are alright."

"I am fine, mom. Really. Something else you want to talk about? If not I have to go now, doing …Commander-stuff."

"Oh, alright. Then I don't want to hold you back. Take care of yourself, my darling."

"Will do. Ciao, mom. Joker cut the connection."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

After the connection was cut, Joker initiated a conversation again.

"So is it now Commander Honey or Commander Darling?"

"I swear to god, Joker, I am going to kill you."

Cassandra groaned out before she made way to her quarters, now in dire need of some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 25****th**** 2183**

True to Greatfield's words it only took two days from earth to reach the Citadel, but what he did not tell me was how vast in scale the seat of the council really was. My jaw would have probably dropped to the ground if it could as I saw this big space station for the first time in my life, not in a game but in actual un-pixeled reality. I was currently staring out of the window, my eyes darting around like an eight-year-olds in front of the lit Christmas tree. Suddenly a ship in black and white appeared in the line of my sight. Written on the black paint in white letters was the name of the ship "Normandy SR1". I was convinced that my heart skipped a beat there, as the elegant designed recon/infiltration vessel was making its way towards the docks.

_This is it! _, was all my mind could conjure in this moment, as it was stormed with feelings of anticipation, curiosity and a little bit of self-doubt.

_Am I ready for this? It is getting fucking real now and I don't think I can simply turn back now saying `sorry guys, changed my mind, see you all when the reapers invade´._

Shaking my head to dissipate this stupid thought of mine and to give me a bit more confidence to face what lies ahead of me, I was pretty surprised as the captain of the transport vessel told us that we were all set and done and we could leave the ship now. After retrieving my duffle bag from the flight's respective luggage office I was already awaited by a C-Sec officer.

"Captain Black?", the man asked me with sceptical eyes.

"In the flesh. And who do I have the honour with?", feigning ignorance since I already recognised him.

"Owen Bailey. I am with C-Sec and I am here on the order to escort you to the Normandy's docking bay."

Smiling I responded: "Please lead the way."

As we were halfway to our destination, Bailey raised his voice again.

"So how do you get to be a Captain when you are just 24? Are your parents with the higher ranked Alliance brass?"

The mentioning of my parents induced a light sting in my chest. Over the course of the last three years I learned to deal with the reality I am in now, but although the wounds are mended their scars were still visible. Sighing I gave the C-Sec officer my reply.

"Nothing like that. My parents died before I even knew them and I grew up on the streets. Due to a string of events I ended up in the System's Alliance where I worked my ass off day and night to stand where I am now."

Bailey turned around his hands raised in front of his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to rip up old wounds again."

I nodded and we walked further towards the Normandy, but it did not take long before he started to talk again.

"But it is still pretty impressive, the whole Captain-thing I mean. It really feels like eternity since I joined up with C-Sec, but do I get a promotion? Nada, stuck up Turians only give out promotions for a selected few every year and all hell breaks loose for them if they have to promote a human."

"Sorry to hear that, but I think your time will come too."

"Hahaha!", Bailey let out a humourless laugh before he continued.

"You think? For me it is just wishful thinking, but maybe you are right… well it was nice talking to you. Your new ship probably awaits you already."

He stopped in his tracks and gestured with his head behind him. Looking behind him the sight of the Normandy SR1 was revealed and I had to swallow hard and take deep breaths in order to not have my whole body shaking like a leaf. Bailey has noticed my obvious nervousness and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You look like you will make it work somehow, so pull yourself together."

He took his hand away from my shoulder and held it out for a handshake which I reciprocated.

"Thanks. I think I needed that."

"Well, I am off. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Bailey."

As I turned around, now facing the ship again, I could see how the crew Shepard recruited up until now filed out. Everyone but the alien members wore formal clothing. Tali was in her violet/purple environment suit. Wrex and Garrus wore the respective red and blue armour. My eyes started to dart around again, feverishly looking out for the human part of the ground team. It did not take long before I could discern the brownish hue of Ashley's skin and Kaidan's licked back black hair among the soldiers.

_That only leaves Shep…_

If my jaw would drop to the ground at the sight of the Citadel it would split earth in half at the image of Shepard. It was not your standard red haired, green eyed Jane. That was for sure.

Surveying her surroundings her gaze held still as she saw me. Knitting her eyebrows together she started heading towards me. It left me only seconds to get a full grasp of her. The uniform hugged her perfect body at the right spots and left little to imagination. Her face was framed by straight, wheat blond hair cascading down to the small of her back. Something customization did not even allow you in the game. There was a faded scar that split her left eyebrow apart and her eyes…

_Holy fucking shit!_, I let out a manly mental scream of shock.

Her eyes had the colour of blood. They were like two crimson pools, instilling fear in everyone who dared to look into them longer than a moment. Before I could even dwell on that, she was already standing in front of me, shifting her weight on her right leg, her arms crossed under her ample breast and her lush, pinkish lips pressed together to a small line as if she was thinking about something.

"You are with the Alliance, kid? Right? Then tell me where I can find this Captain Black. He should be here already."

I was stunned, to say the least. Her voice was saturated with authority and an 'I don't take shit-attitude'. I felt my Adam's apple bounce up and down as I swallowed my saliva. Her brows furrowed most likely in annoyance while thinking what is taking me so long to respond to her question. Well, to my defence, you would without much doubt be as speechless as I am if you got stared down by this Shepard.

"I… I am …erm… ha. I am Black."

**Shepard's POV**

Joker just told the crew that they were going to dock to the Citadel in five minutes, while Shepard was fixing her uniform for shore leave in her quarters. Sighing she pressed the holo-panel on her door and called for the elevator. As she arrived in the CIC she could already hear the joyful chatter of her crew, readying themselves for their little bit of freedom, something Cassandra should not be granted to get. Wordlessly she made her way towards the airlock only to join the icy atmosphere of her current ground team. Not everyone was alright with the way she handled things at the colony after shit hit the fan. Of course she suppressed every voice of opposition, stating that she was the commanding officer and if they have a problem with how she did things they are free to go. Nobody left, but the mood was heavy ever since. Garrus, Tali and Wrex gave her a respectful nod and her two fellow human comrades greeted her each with a salute. Leaning against the wall and closing her eyes, Cassandra waited till Joker would give the clear to leave the ship. If it was for her, she would prefer to stay on board but she had to welcome her new team member. Shepard was still agitated about the fact that the Alliance would send someone to look after her but her initial rage subdued over the past two days.

"The docking process is finished. Systems are all clear and we got green light to leave the ship. Have fun, while I am sitting here, trying not to break all of my bones."

Joker's voice resounded through the Normandy's intercom. Shepard pushed herself from the wall as she watched her crew walk out of the ship. After most of the members left the ship, Cassandra moved too and exited the Normandy. First thing she did is a quick look around. As she did that she noticed a man not older then 25 standing in Alliance Navy uniform at the far end of the dockside. Not knowing how Black looked like, this guy would be her best shot to find out. Therefore she headed with fast steps towards this person, standing at leisure before she asked him.

"You are with the Alliance, kid? Right? Then tell me where I can find this Captain Black. He should be here already."

Shepard could see him swallow hard before he started to stammer out one sentence.

"I… I am …erm… ha. I am Black."

Only after those words were spoken, Shepard for once took the time to scan the man in front of her from head to toe. _At least the uniform isn't wasted on him, _she thought after a thorough scan, _but this is my show. If he wants to claim the entire spotlight for himself, he is going to have a very bad awaking. I will make sure of that. _Smirking she raised her voice, making sure some hostility was coming through.

"Cut the crap! I am looking for a Captain and not some whimsical pencil pusher."

Suddenly the man started to activate his omni-tool and pushed some keys, displaying, much to Shepard's surprise, the name CAPT. Erik Black with a photo of him next to it.

"You have to be kidding me!? For real? Is this some kind of twisted joke? If yes, I swear I am going to shove my shotgun up the ass of the guy who is responsible for this."

To say that Shepard was furious was kind of an understatement. She prepared herself a lot for this moment but this guy was just ludicrous. He was definitely younger than her. By about five years she assumed and he was already higher ranked than her? Impossible! Suddenly her inner rant came to an abrupt halt as the supposed Captain started to talk. This time, there was no stammering but cold purpose in his voice.

"Commander Cassandra A. Shepard, I presume. You can keep your shotgun holstered because I am no joke. I am Captain Erik Black and I am here because your actions on Feros sent some ripples throughout the Alliance. They sent me so I can see to it that something like this isn't going to happen again. I am only too well aware of your position as a council Spectre but I hope you will heed my advice in regards of 'our' upcoming missions. Anyhow it is a pleasure to work with the hero of Elysium and the first human Spectre."

Black extended his arm for a handshake. If he was offended by Shepard's former rudeness, he did not show it. A bit perplexed, Cassandra complied and grasped his hand.

_He has a strong handshake,_ was the only thing she could think about before he took the duffle bag next to him and passed her, heading towards the Normandy. Shepard could count the times she was shown the cold shoulder on one hand. But be shown the cold shoulder and being left speechless? Well that was an entirely new experience for the female soldier. Cassandra was only able to watch after her new crew member with her lips slightly agape and a wary look in her crimson eyes.

_Fucking smooth, Cass. Fucking smooth. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because I forgot in my earlier chapters I no disclaim all rights on the Mass Effect franchise. Only my OC and this story are belonging to me. **

_Holy Jesus Christ! Keep your calm, Black, keep your calm, _I tried to persuade myself with mediocre success, walking towards the main body of the crew. It took quite the effort for me to speak in that cold manner whilst shivering inside, looking into Shepard's crimson orbs. I did not even dare to turn around and check for her reaction after I passed her. _Just walk, straight ahead, try not to stumble and make a fool out of yourself. And don't forget to breath… do I really have to remind myself to breath? Pull yourself together, _my inner monologue ended with a mental facepalm. All the marines, who were talking in their respective groups, started to turn towards me one by one. Some gave me a greeting, some a measuring look, but most of them just kept their eyes fixed on me, following my every step.

_Maybe the wonder why I am here?_ I was not really given time to think about it as the man with the probably best maintained haircut in the entire Mass Effect universe stepped in front of me, clearly blocking my way. He held his arms crossed before his chest, his eyebrows raisedin curiosity. After he finished his scan the man introduced himself.

"LT. Kaidan Alenko. I watched you talking to the Commander so I am quite intrigued to know who you might be?"

"_Go to hell, you good looking bastard!" Is what I wanted to say but I suppose a formal answer would fit my purpose better._

"CAPT. Erik Black, FST (Field Strategy and Tactics). I am here on the Alliance's command to assist the Commander in her very endeavour to catch the rouge Spectre, Saren Arterius. By the way LT, it is not wise to state your infatuation with your superior officer to another one."

_Eat that, Alenko. Thank you ME 1-knowledge for this moment._

An evil smirk graced my face as I witnessed Kaidan's face turn whiter and whiter with every blink of my eyes, confirming that I hit the bull's-eye.

"How… Wha… How… I… häh?"

Because I am not that cruel at heart I appeased my now fellow comrade.

"At ease LT. I don't intend to turn you in or something. It was just a little observation on my part and I was curious if I am right.Judging by your reaction, I apparently am."

Scratching the behind of his head, there was now an expression of slight embarrassment and relief on his face.

"Well, thanks. I guess. Oh, and welcome aboard the Normandy, Captain."

Before I could respond another crew member made her entrance.

"What are you getting all fidgety around the greenhorn, Alenko?"

_Really? I am on the Citadel for what, about an hour? And my authority got questioned three times already. How shall I help Shepard save the universe when everyone thinks that I am some kind of pushover coming straight out of the Alliance's office? Well, to be fair I am straight from the offices but I already commanded several black ops missions, all successful if I may add. So I am not that wet behind my ears but apparently I give that kind of impression. Seems like I have to do something to change that. _

Sighing I made my move towards the pile of crates near the cargo hold, ignoring Ashley's dismay about me, well, ignoring her. Kaidan was desperately trying to give her a hint to cut it out already by moving his hand rapidly under his chin. It took little to no effort to climb the crates and I was currently standing on top of them, viewing the entire docking area. My action did not go unnoticed by the crew which served my purpose but to make sure I coughed some times to further gain their attention. As I watched how the members of the Normandy pooled before the little mountain of supply-boxes I raised my voice.

_Better get this over with. Fast. _

"Hallo. It might have come to your attention that there will be another commanding officer joining the crew today. Well, this commanding officer is me. My name is Erik Black and I am a Captain from the FST. And before any weird rumours start, no, this is no joke, yeah, I am that young, no, I am not some pencil pusher straight out of the office and I know what I have gotten myself into. I will try my best to contribute to this mission. Shepard and I will make sure that this whole ordeal will become a success. If you have any further question I will be on board the ship for the rest of this intergalactic chase after Saren. I am looking forward to work with you. Thanks for the attention."

Before I descended from my vantage point again, I could discern the people from the ground team among all the other members. Kaiden was standing besides Ashley, who had her mouth agape. Wrex was leaning against the railing, seemingly uninterested in this whole gathering and fumbling with his Claymore. Although he looked up from his weapon as I was looking his way, exchanging a short glare. _His eyes are almost as scary as Shepard's. _Trying to depress a shiver I noticed the gaze of Garrus and Tali, who was standing about a meter away from him. As far as I could see, there was no hostility or disbelieve in Garrus's look. Concerning Tali, … I was not so sure but who can tell when the only thing shining through that mask are two blue circles. As I closed in on the edge of the box I was currently standing on I could descry the first human Spectre in all her glory. Shepard positioned herself at the rear end of the crowd, her arms still crossed underneath her breasts. Her face betrayed an expression of annoyance mixed with agitation.

_What? How else should I have introduced myself?_

Not minding my steps I was pretty surprised as my left foot did not meet with solid ground but air. In a knee-jerk reaction I shielded my face with my arms and braced myself for impact. Mysteriously, after some seconds, I did not feel any pain that would usually accompany me hitting the ground. Therefore I hesitantly decided to open my eyes only to watch how I was being levitated whilst a blue aura was enveloping me. I was slowly put down, back on my own two feet. As I surveyed my surroundings to figure out who helped me, Kaidan stepped up in front of me, indirectly answering my question.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save and sparing me the embarrassment after my awesome speech?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it was awesome…"

"Good?"

Kaidan still gestured me with his hand to lower my expectations.

"Average?"

"That sounds about right."

His cheesy grin was plastered all over his face, telling me that he was getting back at me for my comment about his infatuation with the Commander. _"Goddamn you, Kaidan!"_

The human circle which was formed around us by the crew was quickly dissipated as Shepard herself barked some order about getting back to work.

"Don't you have something to get back to, LT.? The Captain and I have to discuss some important matters concerning the mission."

"Of course ma'am. At once."

Kaidan saluted both of us before he turned around and made his way back to Ashley who was gifting me with a sceptical look. Freeing my gaze from Ashley's, it was instantly bound again by Shepard's deep red eyes.

"I don't think it is a good idea to speak here, out in the open. It would be wiser to hold this discussion in private. Meet me in my quarters after you have settled down. Pressly is going to show you where you are going to stay, Captain."

Shepard did not miss the opportunity to spice her last words with some venom, clearly giving me to understand that I am somewhat unwanted.

_Sorry "sweetheart" but you got to stick with me because I have no intention to let Saren or, even worse, the Reapers win. And after what I gathered so far it is going to be a fun ride. Renegade Shepard for the win. …I really should cut back on the sarcasm. _

After I watched her elegant form retreat back inside the Normandy I picked up my duffle bag and followed suit. True to her word Pressly was already awaiting me with a data-pad in his hands and greeting me with a salute.

"Captain, I am the XO of this ship, Charles Pressly. It is nice to have another human on board this ship. God knows there are already too much aliens here."

_Really? Leave it to Pressly or Ash, for all that matters, to make no secret out of their xenophobic attitude. _

"Don't be such a prick, Pressly or you are going to scare our new Captain away. My name is Jeff Moreau by the way but everyone calls me Joker."

"I can imagine where this name comes from."

I headed towards the helm and greeted the pilot of this ship.

"Erik Black. Nice to meet you."

Again feigning ignorance I extended my arm for a handshake.

"Sorry Captain, but no can do. I would break all the bones in my hand."

"Do you have something like Vrolik Syndrom?"

"Precisely, but don't concern yourself with my disease. It won't hinder my performance in any way. I am the best pilot the Alliance has to offer after all."

"I am sure of that. Well I have to go. Pressly seems kind of pissed."

"Alright. See you around."

After my little get together with Joker I made my way back to Pressly.

"Well, I was told that you are going to show me to my quarters, if I am correct?"

"Of course. This way please."

He appeared annoyed at Joker's little interjection to some extend but he was still keeping his cool and led me towards the elevator. To my unexpected surprise the room where Miranda had her office in ME 2 was assigned to me. Pressley and I exchanged our goodbyes and I entered my new room. It was not as big as it was on the Normandy SR2 but it served its purpose. A workplace with a holo-computer on top of it was situated at the left hand side of the room, the bed was in the far end of it and a locker was positioned on the right side, near the bed. Otherwise the room was completely blank. After about ten minutes I finished unpacking and I let myself drop on top of the bed, closing my eyes and gathering my thoughts. Staring into the nothingness of my room I was suddenly interrupted by Joker as he conveyed a message from Shepard to me via the intercom.

"Ähm , Captain, I don't want to hurry you but the Commander sounds really pissed. Something about you taking your sweet time and letting her wait."

"What? Can't she wait for just fifteen minutes…"

"Captain you boarded about an hour ago."

Jeff deadpanned over the speakers.

"Ooooh. I am fucked, right?"

"Dead would be more accurate."

A chuckle could be heard before Joker got half-way serious again.

"You may have a chance of survival if you make a dash for her quarters."

"Thanks. Tell her that I am on my way."

**Shepard's POV**

Cassandra was currently pacing in a circle, silently muttering curses about her new "advisor".

"What the fuck are they thinking? I cannot chase after Saren while I have to watch this guy's hide. He doesn't even look like he ever held a weapon in his entire life. The whole mission could be jeopardized by him and all this because some colonists died. Shit. What do a hundred lives mean when you can safe millions?" Still stomping up and down her room, Cass stopped in her tracks after the telltale crackle of the intercom announced a message for her.

"Commander?"

"Yes, Joker. What is it?"

"Black is on the way."

"About damn time. He has kept me waiting long enough. Anything else?"

"No, that was everything, ma'am."

"Good. And Joker…"

"Yeah?"

"No eavesdropping on this conversation or Dr. Chakwas has to solve a puzzle of broken bones later on."

Joker swallowed hard before he responded in a timid fashion.

"Aye aye, Commander."

Shortly after this conversation finished, the door to Shepard's quarters opened with the telltale "swoosh"-sound and Capt. Black entered the room.

"Close the room off. We don't want to be interrupted."

He stood still for a moment before he turned around and keyed in the command to lock the door, whose holo-panel now was a deep red instead of the bright green. Black moved into the living room area where Cassandra was waiting for him. Shepard did not miss how his eyes surveyed her room as if it was some kind of special place.

"Are you finished with the sightseeing? It is just a room, nothing special about it."

"Häh…?"

Cass did not know what it was exactly, but what she knew is that this guy in front of her has something that makes her agitated just by looking at him.

"Oh, sorry for that and also for making you wait. I guess you wanted to talk about the mission. What options do we have?"

Putting her hands on either side of her hips she let out a deep sigh before she started to explain her further plans.

"We have currently two primary leads. One directs us towards the Artemis Tau Cluster. Dr. Liara T'Soni should be there leading a team at a prothean excavation sight. Furthermore she is the daughter of the matriarch Benezia, who is in collaboration with Saren. And this is our second lead which guides us towards Noveria. Reports state that she was heading towards this overgrown snowball. In my opinion we should fly to Noveria and capture her before she could execute any plan she and Saren have intended to."

Black took the freedom and sat himself on the couch, crossing his leg, in a fashion that the ankle of one foot is rested on the knee of the other leg, which is still in contact with the floor. Rubbing his chin with one hand while the other supported this arm at its elbow, Black was apparently in deep thought.

Cass wanted to continue but she got interrupted.

"Both are sound options, but I think looking for Dr. T'Soni would be the better choice. We currently know nothing about Benezia. If we charge in blind we might suffer a defeat we cannot recover from. Therefore it would be the better idea to locate her daughter and gather as much information about the matriarch before we could formulate a plan to face her. Maybe she could even persuade her mother to leave Saren and his cause."

"If we do this it might be too late. Now is the time to take action and confront the matriarch. Dr. T'Soni could be classified as an asset for information about the reapers. It wouldn't help us with stopping Saren to search for her, but catching Benezia, yes this would hurt him."

Black nodded.

"I understand your reasoning Commander, but just out of curiosity, have you ever read the book "the art of war"?"

Cassandra started to boil inside.

"I don't have time to debate with you about books! There is a rouge Spectre out there trying to end all organic life and I have to put an end to that."

Her voice was saturated with agitation and her anger kept rising while Black was still looking at her with his calm green-blue eyes.

"I take that as a no."

Shepard could not believe it. _Is he for real? Does he think this is some kind of game? _At this time Cassandra did not know how close to the truth she got with this thought but before she could take her inner rant any further, the man in front of her started to talk again.

"Look Commander, there are two things I want to apply from this book to our current situation. One is that if you don't know your enemy but yourself the outcome would be an even win-loss ratio. In my books 50% are not enough for me to bet the lives of my comrades on this mission. Therefore we need Liara. If we can get all the information we need the outcome can be altered in our favour since if you know your enemy and yourself you don't have to fear the result of a hundred battles. Furthermore we get another bonus through Liara, specified in the following statement: 'Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence. Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting.' As it appears you are a practitioner of the former and I of the later. With Liara's help we could win Benezia over without fighting and thereby minimizing the risk for our ground team."

Shepard was grinding her teeth, her temper fuming but her reason as a commanding officer kept these emotions at a tolerable amount.

_I cannot even say something against this. Fuck this book! Fuck him!_

Black was still sitting on the couch, with the only difference being that his hand are now rested in his lap. His gaze was still fixed on the blond, red eyed female in front of him, waiting for her response. It cost quite the effort for Shepard to press the following words out of her mouth.

"Fine, we do it your way, but if we miss the opportunity to catch Benezia I am going to personally make your life a nightmare. Am I understood?"

"Loud and clear, Commander. I am going to excuse myself know and tell Joker to take course towards the Artemis Tau Cluster."

He rose from the couch and gifted Shepard a satisfied smirk. Cass had to strain her willpower not to punch him in the face right here right now. Before he left, Black turned around again.

"I forwarded my dossier and all my mission reports to your omni-tool, since I know who I am working with, it is only fair to you to get some information about me."

After that Shepard headed towards her desk, opened the topmost drawer and revealed a good aged Bourbon and a heavy crystalline glass which she took back towards her bed. After she reached her bed she poured herself a glass of the amber liquid, stared at if for a moment before she downed it in one gulp. Activating her omni-tool and scrolling through Black's dossier Cass repeated the process of pouring her some alcohol a couple of times before she felt dizzy and laid down to get some much needed sleep.

_Hahaha! They sent me a fucking miracle worker. Well, let's see if you can work your magic this time, Black._

Cassandra's tired thoughts got put to rest after the warmth from the liquor coursed through her veins and induced a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will welcome you again next week. **

**Cya, Versastyles **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long delay of this story but there is a reason to it. MY **

**COMPUTER GOT BUSTED BY A FRIGGING POWERSURGE. The patient was dead and so was the data. I didn't want to pay 300€ for salvaging the data since I had to buy a new computer and that was costly in itself. As you may understand I went pretty emo about all my lost work since I never made safety copies on other memory-devices. In hindsight that was utterly moronic of me. Well, I am now over my little slump and try to update every two weeks since I have to rewrite the whole thing again. As a cookie for you guys my friend who made the cover agreed to make some illustrations for my story, what is absolutely amazing in my eyes. Ok, enough talk, now on with the story… **

After I told Joker to set course for the Artemis Tau Cluster I made my way to the elevator to engage in one of my most anticipated parts of this whole mess. Getting to know the crew and to be more specific Garrus, Tali and Wrex. I only caught a glimpse of them when I was standing on top of the mountain of crates. Now I had the chance to talk to them face to face. To tell the truth I was kind of nervous to meet all these awesome characters you learned to love during the hundreds of hours you spent on clearing all three games again and again. It just hit me then again that all of this is real. There was no save and load option when I press start. If I fuck it up it can cost lives. Not just mine but everyone's on this ship. I let my gaze wander to look at all the faces of the crewmembers, watching them how the diligently worked to give us and the entire universe a chance of survival. The only thing was that they knew nothing off it. In their minds we were only chasing after some rouge spectre turned super villain who was in way over his head if he thought he can stand up to the council and furthermore to the System's Alliance. It was then that the set phrase "ignorance is bliss" crossed my mind. _Ignorance, hmm. A luxury I cannot afford, not if I don't want to see the Citadel be a firework in the vastness of space and Reapers amass swarm the galaxy. Well, it will put them off for just some years but these years are crucial for our last stand against these space-squid-terminators._

My inner monologue bought the elevator enough time to reach the CIC and not get me annoyed by waiting for it. With two steps I entered the elevator and pressed the button for the cargo hold. Tapping my foot on the ground I bypassed the time until the telltale "bing" hinted that I reached my goal. I was greeted with the sight of Wrex standing at his wall near Ashley and her workbench and Garrus who was calibrating the Mako. _Must have been love at first sight._ I could not suppress a laugh at this thought and suddenly all the attention was focused on me as it resonated around the cargo hold. Feeling cold sweat creeping its way down my back I coughed two times.

"Ähm, please don't mind me I am just looking around the ship."

After I expertly diffused the awkward situation I headed towards my first target, Wrex.

The humongous lizard alien towered at least a head over me with his heavy amour. As I approached him, his deep red eyes were observing me with an intimidating glint in them. _Still, Shepard's are way scarier. But no need to tell that to Wrex. He would possibly view it as a challenge and challenging a Krogan Battlemaster is usually associated with the terms stupid, crazy and outright suicidal. _Therefore I kept my mind to myself and watched the reptilian warrior push himself from his laid back position to a steadfast one. He crossed his arms seemingly content with exchanging stares while I just stood merely two paces away from his hulking form. _Guess I have to start the conversation on my own._ "Since you are the only Krogan on this ship I assume you are Wrex, the bounty hunter, right?" Wrex mustered me with cold disregard before he snorted his shrewd answer. "What do you want, Human?" _Well, I didn't expect him to shower me with flowers but yeah… I think I should just go with it. _"Sorry, I didn't know we were already on a race's basis, Krogan." The sarcasm was evident in my words and Wrex did not miss it as the narrowing of his eyes betrayed. "I'll ask again," his deep voice resonated in my ears with an edge of a murderous intent, "what do you want from me?" "Well…," _keep your calm Black, do not look intimidated. _As soon as Wrex sensed my hesitation he went face to face with me. I even could see his nostrils vibrate since they were just a mere hands-width away from me. _Fuck this shit! Run, moron, run!_ Instead of heeding the warning of my brain I pushed on, as running away crying would surely be perceived unfitting for a Captain of the System's Alliance. "Since I am now responsible for the ground team's operations I was going to make myself a picture of its members. You were just the first in the line of my sight. So is there anything besides your status as a Battlemaster and your bounty hunter career that I should know off?" I raised one of my eyebrows to indicate some interest. "No. Nothing comes to mind, at least not anything a human would have to concern himself with." Before I could ponder about listening to the injustice his race suffered or not, my name was called from the other side of the cargo bay by Garrus. "Fair enough. I'll see you around, Krogan." All I got in response was a sharp grunt and the inclination with his head to be on my way. True to the game the blue armoured Turian put up his proverbial tent at the MAKO's side. He stepped away from the tank and greeted me with a formal nod. As soon as I settled my self in front of him, Garrus started to speak, his mandibles flinging with the flow of his speech.

"Captain."

"Officer Vakarian."  
"Please, just Garrus," the turian shook his head , "Officer Vakarian reminds me too much off my father."

"Alright. So what did you want to talk about with me, Garrus? I don't suppose it is just for some idle chit-chat."

"No. In actual fact," Garrus let his omni-tool appear and was typing away at it until a profile-file popped up, showing the picture of a Salarian, "he is the reason why I called you over. Back in C-Sec I had to investigate an increase in organ trading on the black market. Salarian hearts, human lungs, turian livers, krogan testicles. You name it, they traded with it. After some deeper investigation we were able to match a liver to its still alive owner and brought him in for some questioning. Well, to sum it up, we dug up more evidence that pin pointed to this Dr. Saleon and what we found out was that this madman was cloning organs inside his victims to sell them. Unfortunately he somehow figured out that we were now after him. So he took some of his patients as hostages and made a run for it. I was able to track the ship he was using for his escape down, but it was too late. The vessel was already in motion to leave the Citadel. My order to bring it down with force was overruled by the command, reasoning that too many civilians could be hurt by the downfall of the ship and its debris. So the only thing I could do was watch."

The pained look in his eyes told me that this still weighted heavy on his mind, no preceding knowledge required. So I coerced him to go on.

"Until now?"

"Yes. I got information about his new whereabouts. He owns a ship named MSV Fedele that was last sighted in the Kepler Verge and it didn't leave the system yet. Best thing is that he now goes by the name Dr. Heart. His try at a joke, I guess."

"This seems very important to you, so why are you telling all of this to me and not to the Commander?"

"I would have asked her but after Feros her only focus seems to be catching Saren. Not that I don't understand her wish to put him to justice as soon as possible."

_Feros, right, I only have read the reports. Garrus is definitely able to shed some light on what actually went down there. _

"You mentioned Feros. I am only familiar with the official reports and to say the least they are not a spring of information. I would be glad if you could tell me what happened."

Garrus tilted his head slightly sideways, his eyes became somewhat distant as he was recollecting the events in his memory.

"The mission started just fine. The populace was acting strange but we paid them no mind, believing they are stressed from the ongoing Geth-attacks and therefore unsocial. After we talked to the leader of the colony another assault hit us out of the blue and the team fought it back. We made sure that the situation was save before we left for the Exo-Geni research facility. The scientists put up a camp close to their building after they needed to evacuate it because of the Geth. In our raid to clear the facility we retrieved critical intelligence concerning the mission. Another alien life-form, called the Thorian, was living beneath the colony and was controlling the colonist's minds with its pollen. When we confronted the scientists with our finding there was a small "argument" ending with the death of one of the lead scientists. Another member of the Exo-Geni gave us a neurotoxic modification for our grenades which would negate the Thorians's control over the colonists. What happened after we reached the colony again could be taken straight out of your worst nightmare. Humanoid, plant like creatures mixed with the colonists swarmed us from all sides, attacking in a suicidal fashion. I think the Commander reasoned that we couldn't risk our lives by trying to knock them out with the toxin. If it failed our position would have been overrun. So she gave the order to open fire at will and kill everything and everybody who came close. Some time later, when all was quiet again, there was no single survivor. The entire colony turned in to a ghost town."

The Turian's face became solemn and I took this as my hint to leave him alone. But I did this not only for him but more for myself since I had to sort out my thoughts after I heard the actual report.

"Thank you, Garrus. I know the rest from the reports."

I turned to make my way to the engine room to pay the last member of the ground team a visit. But before I was able to step away, Garrus grasped my shoulder, forcing me to face him once again. Our gazes locked, his avian eyes betraying the prominence of the words he was about to speak.

"I hope you don't think badly about the Commander now. It was a though decision and I admire her willpower to shoulder all off it."

I put my hand on the talon which was still holding my shoulder and removed it without any resistance before I shook my head.

"There is no way I ever would think ill off Shepard. Wanting to protect your comrades or save the life of innocents, both choices demand sacrifices. Some are easier to make than others. Shepard needs all of us to prevent an even greater thread which is putting much more lives in danger as would be saved on Feros. To state it bluntly, it is a cold game of numbers. Sacrifice hundreds to save one fellow soldier who will maybe tip the scales in our favour and therefore save million more lives. I had to make these decisions too, just on a smaller scale. So…"

Garrus probably noticed that I was a bit uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation I set myself up with. So he just nodded and thanked me before he went back to his work on the MAKO. Releasing a heavy sigh I made my way to the last member of the ground team I have not met yet. As the doors to the engine room opened with the tell-tale "swoosh" sound my eyes met with the humongous form of the Tantalus-Drive-Core. Its melodious humming noise reverberated throughout the whole place and gave the room a nice, fitting soundscape. At the left hand side I spotted the last of the alien crewmembers I wanted to talk too, Tali.

My steps seemed to alert her since she turned around before I could raise my voice to greet her.

"Captain! What are you doing down here?"

There it was, this amazing, soothing Russian accent of hers.

"Ähm, yeah, I was about to ask you the same. I didn't know you had clearance for the whole ship?"

_Yes, answer questions with counter-questions. This is definitely not my day. _

If Tali noticed the awkward expression that I was most certainly wearing on my face, she did not let me know. She tilted her head sideways, giving the impression she was pondering about something before she straightened once again and responded to my cunning inquiry.

"Well… As I asked the Commander she just said that I can do whatever I want as long as I make myself useful. Since I know a lot about ships I figured that… I well… I can do the most here, in the engine room, with the other engineers. "

"Mind if I interrupt, Captain?"

Chief Engineer Adams made himself the centre off our attention as he stepped up to us.

"I don't know what you intend to do but please let her stay here. She almost knows more about this ship then I do. What am I saying, in one or two weeks she actually will know more about this ship than any of us her combined."

What I could read from Adams expression was that he apparently thought that I hold distrust against Tali and that I was here to send her away where she could not "spy" on the Alliance's most advanced ship and extract highly valuable technological data. I inwardly cringed at the thought that someone took me for a xenophobe but as most of the higher brasses are actual xenophobes I could not really be mad at him.

"At ease Adams, I was just checking up on the crew. Of course Ta… Ms. Zorah is allowed to stay here and give your men a helping hand."

_Damn I really have to keep my act up. All formal and proper. *Sigh*_

"Thank you, Sir."

He gave me a relieved smile before he returned to his duty. Scratching the back of my head, thinking that I did not do anything that would warrant a "thank you" I shifted my focus back to Tali.

"Ähm, do you need anything else, Captain."

_Yes, a recorder, one of my favourite books and you reading it aloud._

"No, I am fine. Keep up the good work. I would expect nothing less from a Quarian."

"What do you mean by that?"

Flabbergasted by the sudden question I responded almost instantaneously without thinking.

"Well you are a Quarian, a race of technological geniuses. Well, it is a necessity for your folk, since otherwise the Flotilla would be long gone and…"

She shook her head slightly.

"No, it is not what you said but how you said it. It was without … contempt or bias."

"Is it really so rare to hear some praising lines without a negative vibe?"

"Not in the Flotilla but outside of it, there is hardly anyone who doesn't treat us as a second rate race of thieves and beggars. Therefore …"

_Oh God! What have I done_?

Half an hour later I left the engine room as the foremost human expert on Quarian demographics. Since I have finished what I intended to do I made my way back to the elevator and finally to my quarters. As soon as I arrived I navigated my body towards the bed, on which I let myself unceremoniously drop down.

_Hmmm… to summarize I think it did all go well. Wrex only almost killed me, Garrus is, well Garrus and I now knew more about Quarians as I ever intended to. All I need is some sleep and tomorrow I will plan the mission. Just step by step… _


End file.
